Girl Meets World (TV series)
Girl Meets World is an American television sitcom. The series is a sequel to the sitcom Boy Meets World, which was a TV show that aired from 1993 to 2000 on ABC's TGIF block. Girl Meets World follows Riley Matthews (portrayed by Rowan Blanchard), the twelve year old daughter of the two main characters of Boy Meets World Cory (portrayed by Ben Savage) and Topanga Matthews (portrayed by Danielle Fishel). The show follows Riley as she navigates through the challenges of life. Other members of the original cast appeared in the series and reprised their original roles. Premise The series follows Cory and Topanga Matthews' twelve year old daughter, Riley, and her best friend, Maya (portrayed by Sabrina Carpenter), as they navigate through the challenges of life. The series takes place in New York City, where Cory, Topanga, Shawn, and Eric moved to in the Boy Meets World finale. Characters Main *Riley Matthews (Rowan Blanchard), who is 12 years old and in seventh grade at the start of the series. *Cory Matthews (Ben Savage), Riley's father and the lead character of Boy Meets World. Cory has taken a job as a middle school history teacher, whose class consists of his daughter and many of her friends. *Maya Hart (Sabrina Carpenter), one of Riley's best friends. However, she can sometimes be a bad influence. *Lucas Friar (Peyton Meyer), another one of Riley's friends. He is originally from Austin, Texas and a potential love interest for Riley. *Auggie Matthews (August Maturo), Riley's five-year-old little brother and Cory and Topanga's son. *Topanga Matthews (Danielle Fishel), Riley's mother. She works at a New York City law firm, where she has been employed since accepting a position as an intern in the finale of Boy Meets World. *Farkle Minkus (Corey Fogelmanis), Riley and Maya's male best friend. An eccentric nerd who dreams of someday ruling the world. He is in love with both Riley and Maya, and is also best friends with Lucas. Farkle is similar to his father Stuart Minkus. He was initially credited as a guest star, before being promoted to a main character. Recurring *Shawn Hunter (Rider Strong), Cory's lifelong best friend since childhood. Since the end of Boy Meets World, Shawn has traveled around as a writer and a photographer. *Missy Bradford (Olivia Stuck), the enemy of Riley and Maya. She also had a crush on Lucas, which made Riley jealous. *Ava (Ava Kolker), Auggie's "girlfriend." *Joshua Matthews (Uriah Shelton), Cory's younger brother and Riley's uncle who appeared in the final seasons of Boy Meets World as a young toddler, and is now a teenager. *Harley Keiner (Danny McNulty), Cory's former high school bully from Boy Meets World. He now works as the janitor at Riley's school, a job which was given to him with help from Cory. Since the events of the original series, Cory and Harley have become good friends. Harley likes to address Cory by the nickname "Johnny Baboon" (or simply, 'Baboon'). Harley is regretful for his past behavior and looks to steer kids from going down the wrong path. Guest *George Feeny (William Daniels), Cory's former teacher and omnipresent mentor in Boy Meets World, who is now in his 80s. *Stuart Minkus (Lee Norris), Cory's former classmate and old friend. *Alan Matthews (William Russ), Cory's father/Topanga's father-in-law, and grandfather to their children. *Amy Matthews (Betsy Randle), Cory's mother/Topanga's mother-in-law, and grandmother to their children. Category:TV series